VeritY
VeritY is a 2.0 Medium Demon created by Serponge. It is featured and lasts about two minutes long. Serponge had claimed the level to be his "masterpiece" compared to his other levels. It is quite a fun demon with its unique style and simple design yet challenging game-play. It is dedicated to two popular YouTubers: EricVanWilderman and Merg. Gameplay The level starts off with a triple-speed cube segment, but then the player immediately enters a normal speed portal right in front of a triple-spike jump. If you look carefully, the words 'for', 'mi' and 'chi' are hidden in the first, second and third spikes respectively, a reference to Michigun and his love for triple spikes. Dying on the last spike of the triple-spike will cause these three words to pop out. After the three-spike, the first cube segment is followed by a robot segment, where the player has to direct the robot through obstacles. It is followed by a short ball part, where the player would have to spam tap the green orbs to land in the normal portal. After two jumps, the player then jumps into a ship portal, where the player has to straight fly for a few seconds. The player flies into another normal portal and the level goes auto as the song starts its chorus. The player is launched into the sky and then transformed into a ship as the screen suddenly flashes white. You do not need to do anything. The ship then goes through a wave portal in slow speed for one second. Then, the player goes mini and triple speed, where he/she would have to go through a very tight mini wave section, with flashing lights that distract the player. It is quite difficult. Afterward, the player enters a normal cube segment at half-speed. After the first jump, however, the level goes into triple speed and the player would have to jump and hit the green orb only, avoiding the yellow orbs. Then, the player can hold the screen as platforms appear right before the player lands, allowing the player to easily jump into a slow speed portal and change to normal gravity. The player then makes two jumps, then lands on a jump pad and into a gravity pad. The player is then launched into a normal gravity portal, where the player goes into a triple-speed UFO and had to make precise timing to get through a small gap made with spikes. The player then goes upside down and has to do two more timed taps, going through a gravity switch each time. Next, the player would go through a wave portal and would have to spam click for a second then go up into a mini-portal. Once through a mini-wave segment, the player would have to navigate the wave through a mini-wave section and into a normal portal, where the cube will bounce out of the portal due to an invisible jump pad and into a ship portal, where the player would straight fly into a dual portal. This entire part is very difficult with many flashing lights, hindering the player's view through clever use of moving objects and a high chance of lag. The player then combines back together and goes into slow speed, when a clever use of moving objects make it seem as if the player is falling straight down, to the tune of the song. The player then lands on a triple speed, where he would have to jump and touch a green orb, then fall on a platform and go into slow speed, then jump once more into another green orb hidden in a double speed portal. The player then falls onto another platform and goes slow speed again. He would have to jump to avoid a small spike and then go into a triple-speed ship portal. Then, the player would straight fly for a few seconds before going into a mini-portal and straight flying for a few more seconds, before flying into a normal portal. The player then lands on a jump pad and is slowed to slow speed. The player is then flung into a triple-speed mini UFO. The player has to immediately jump upon changing into UFO to avoid the spikes. The player then lands in a gravity switch portal, and then falls into a slow speed portal, then goes through a few teleport portals, switching gravity after each portal. The player would have to jump after exiting each portal. This part is quite hard as the spikes are very hard to see against the dark background. Then, the player will become a robot as the song goes into its second verse. The player would have to navigate the robot through a tough path, consisting of a very dark background and the platforms flashing occasionally to guide the player. Some jumps are quite tough and require precise timing. It also has a beautiful custom background. The first coin is also hidden there. The robot is then launched into a double speed UFO/ship mixed dual. The last two coins are found here. The player must aim both the ship and UFO into a single normal gravity portal. Then the player would have to direct the UFO and ship into a gravity switch portal to collect a grey key. Skipping the key will make it completely impossible to complete the mixed dual. The player must then once again aim both into a normal gravity portal, then finally direct both into a single portal. The player must then complete the rest of the level in a ship sequence, starting off with some straight flying, then going into triple speed and making the player need to aim the ship to go through multiple gravity switch portals, similar to Cycles. The level ends with the player aiming the ship into a normal speed normal portal. The player completes the level, and credits appear along with a windmill. This last part can be especially challenging for some players, as this part is incredibly laggy, and the straight flying and fast gravity changes can pose a threat to players. User Coins There are three silver (verified) user coins in the level: * The first user coin is located in the last robot part. Nearing the end of the robot part, at about 68-69%, there are two subsequent parts where the player would have to change gravity. At the second time where the player has to change gravity, skip the first blue jump orb, and immediately tap the next blue jump orb, where the user coin is. * The second coin is found in the last mixed dual part, from about 75%, the player would have to aim either the ship or the UFO into a 1-block space where the User Coin is. However, the player must also be mindful to collect the grey key in the gravity switch portal. If the player does not collect the key, he/she cannot complete the mixed dual segment. * The last coin is at the very end of the level. It is collected by going through a much smaller portal instead of the original portal at the end of the level. The smaller portal is located near the top of the level. Errors Although Serponge is a famous level creator, he did not take note of some bugs. * At 9%, it is possible for the player to skip the auto gravity switch while in the robot segment by going in the small space between spikes. * At 10-11%, it is possible for the player to jump over the ball portal as a robot and stay a robot through the short ball part. In the robot segment, the player can only press one of the green jump orbs and tap it late. * At 39%, the player can come down very early as a mini-wave while heading to the auto cube transition. This can cause a bug where the player is sent crashing into the spikes he/she would normally clear. * At around 53-54%, it is indeed possible for the player to actually skip the gravity switch portal in the triple speed mini-UFO with precise timing. This actually makes the rest of the mini-UFO part significantly easier. Fails * Joash crashed at 80%, 81%, 82% four times, 84% and 98% getting the last coin. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 89%. * Dorami crashed at a very frustrating 98%. * EricVanWilderman crashed at 83% and 89%. * Merg crashed at 74%, 77%, 85%, 89%, 94% and 98%. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 22,595 objects. * It is dedicated to EricVanWilderman and Merg. * While doing the first bug (which is the 9% robot bug) when going through the yellow gravity portal, the player can see an unfinished circle above. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels